


Interruptions

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel interrupts Alistair when he’s… tending to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isabel entered the royal bedchambers, one of the guards having told her that her husband had retired to the privacy of their chambers to work. She fully intended on helping Alistair with whatever motion or bill he was working on, but her mind shifted gears the moment she heard a soft moan coming from their bedroom. She stopped in her tracks, brows furrowing together—she recognized _that_ sound.

She listened closely as she quietly tiptoed across the sitting room adjacent to their bedroom, making a beeline for the door, another moan ringing through the air. Cracking open the door, she peeked inside, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her.

Alistair was reclined on their bed, stroking himself with one hand, the other fisted in the bedcovers beside him. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed and brows drawn together, a blush on his cheeks, as he moaned her name, his hand speeding up its movements. Isabel inhaled sharply at the sound, because _Maker_ , she loved it when he said her name like that.

She bit her lip and continued to watch as Alistair pleasured himself, unable to take her eyes off of him. The way he struggled to keep quiet, the apple of his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, biting back groan after groan… the beads of sweat forming over his flushed body, one drop tantalizingly dripping down over his partially exposed chest… the jerk of his hips as he thrust into his hand, his chest heaving with quickened breaths, the vein in his neck thumping as his pulse increased… the way he breathed her name over and over, rough, needy, and desperate for release…

It all was _extremely_ enticing, and Isabel quickly found that it was much too warm in their room. Something had to be done about _that_ , and she had just the idea.

With a devious grin, she opened the door fully, draping herself seductively against the doorframe.

"I know I was gone for quite a while, but I didn't think it was _that_ long," she said flippantly, grinning even more when Alistair tensed, his body going completely still. He shot his eyes open and met her gaze, blushing even more than he was before—all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"Isabel, I—"

"Started without me, it seems," she interrupted, running her eyes appreciatively over him. He gulped, nervously pulling his hand away from himself and fidgeting before settling both hands at either side of him on the bed. "I knew you did this before we started sleeping together, when I used to rile you up night after night, but I wasn't aware that you still did with the frequency we find ourselves in bed together."

Alistair nervously scratched the back of his head, his eyes darting around the room before landing on hers again. "I was, uh… thinking about you," he murmured.

"I can see that," she replied with a light laugh, pushing herself off the door. Isabel started to advance on him, and he remained on the bed, watching her every move. "You know, now that I'm here, I could help with your… situation… _your Majesty_." She all but purred his title, enjoying the way it made him squirm.

"You don't have to—"

"But I _want_ to, _my king_ ," she muttered, hiking her dress up as she climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling over him on her hands and knees. "I really, _really_ want to."

"Minx," he growled, his amber gaze flicking down to the décolletage of her dress, the top of her breasts on full display as she hovered over him. Isabel smirked, inching her face closer to his.

"You love it," she breathed before pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. When they broke for air she latched her lips onto his neck, sliding down his body as she trailed a path of kisses down to his collarbone, over his heaving chest, and down his abdomen, following the line of hair below his navel to her destination.

Alistair watched her like a hawk as she hooked her fingers around the top of his pants and smalls, pulling them down to give herself room to work. Isabel licked her lips at the sight of him and he groaned, the sound bringing a smile to her lips.

"Alistair," she said, looking up and meeting his gaze. "Don't try to be quiet."

He slowly nodded, swallowing hard, amber eyes alight with excitement at what was to come.

With that, Isabel focused back on the task at hand, determined to make her husband scream her name so all of Denerim could hear… and she did… _twice_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written anything like this in this amount of detail, so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks.

Isabel pulled out the pins holding her hair into an elaborate bun, one by one, until she was able to shake her raven waves loose in preparation of what was to come. Once finished, she turned her attention back to Alistair, his eyes still watching her as he waited for her to touch him. She flashed him a grin before dipping her head, tracing her tongue over the length of him, from base to tip.

He groaned her name, a strangled, desperate sound that only spurred her on as she fully took him in her mouth, wrapping her hand around what she couldn't fit between her lips. She built him up, slowly, enjoying the way he panted and gasped as she moved, not even trying to remain quiet, just like she had asked. He twisted his hands in her hair, holding her head steady as he bucked into the warmth of her mouth, rapidly approaching his end.

Isabel would have grinned if she didn't have her mouth full.

Alistair bellowed her name as he reached his peak, and she swallowed every last bit of him, licking up what she initially missed. Satisfied with her work, she climbed back up her husband's body, plopping beside him on the bed with a smile as she watched him catch his breath.

"It's so much better to have help, isn't it," she said, beginning to trail her fingers over his chest.

He let out a breathless laugh, nodding as he opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Oh, I love you," he sighed, his hand coming up to caress her face. Isabel smiled softly at him, rolling onto her side so she could press a kiss to his lips. Alistair slid his hand back into her hair as he deepened it, their simple kiss quickly heating up into something more.

When they broke for air, both of them panting, he kicked his pants and smalls off the rest of his legs before quickly shrugging off his shirt and doublet. She bit her lip and watched as he shed his clothes, admiring the strong and muscular body underneath. He returned to her and she squealed as he grabbed her and flipped her over, his fingers going to the ties of her dress.

After some frustrated mumbling, Alistair was able to unlace the bodice of her dress, his lips kissing a path down her spine as he peeled it off of her. She squirmed beneath him, his beard gently scraping her skin, a stark contrast to the feeling of his warm lips, the sensation sending pleasurable tingles throughout her body. When her dress was completely off, he rolled her back over, amber eyes raking over her bare body until they landed on her smalls.

"You know, love, I wouldn't have put it past you to have been completely naked under that dress," he said, settling over her, his lips finding her neck. Isabel threaded her hand through his hair and giggled, her laugh turning into a moan as he nibbled on her collarbone, her body arching up against his.

"I'll remember that for next time," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed as her husband continued kissing his way down her body. She bit back another moan as he took the peak of her breast into his mouth, his lips and tongue doing the most wonderful things as he teased her other breast with his hand. Isabel pressed herself into the heat of his mouth, her fingers digging into his skin as she grasped him.

When Alistair was thoroughly pleased with the way he worked her up, he kept traveling downward, her stomach quivering as he kissed lower and lower. She watched through half-lidded eyes as he pulled her smalls off, theatrically tossing them across the room. She huffed a laugh, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the gesture.

He settled onto his stomach, hooking her legs over his shoulders as she closed her eyes and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Isabel squirmed in anticipation as he pressed tender kisses to the inside of her thigh, slowly, _torturously_ , kissing upwards towards his final destination.

"Alistair, don't you dare tease me," she breathed, her fingers tightening in his hair, resisting the urge to just _shove_ his face where she wanted it—it wouldn't be the first time she'd done such a thing.

She felt him smile against her skin before pulling away the slightest bit. She shot her eyes open and lifted her head, ready to demand he get back to what he was doing, but she froze as soon as she saw him. His eyes _burned_ into hers, and the sight of him looking at her like _that_ from _between her legs_ set her skin aflame with even more arousal.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love," he murmured, voice husky, before ducking his head and finally pressing his mouth against her.

She moaned his name, unable to keep quiet at the feeling of his tongue and lips moving over her, his fingers soon following. She writhed against him, grinding her hips into his face, her fingers fisting into his hair to keep him there, her other hand twisted in the bed sheets beside her. He worked her into a desperate, mewling frenzy, taking his time to build her up, but never giving her enough to reach her peak.

She was so close, _so close_ , and it felt like her skin was on fire, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach. He brought her to the edge and she tumbled over it, her whole body tensing and shuddering as pleasure radiated through her, his name on her lips. Alistair's movements slowly came to a stop, and he planted a gentle kiss to her inner thigh before unhooking her legs from his shoulders and sitting upright.

Isabel fluttered her eyes open, looking past her heaving chest to see him wipe his mouth on the back of his arm. She made a weak little noise at the sight of him, and once again he met her gaze. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, very deliberately licking and sucking them clean, and she watched every movement, swallowing hard. The tables had been effectively turned on her and she _loved_ every minute of it.

"Come here, _now_ ," she said, and he did as he was told, climbing back up to her and latching his lips onto hers. Maker, she could taste herself on him, and that only re-ignited the intense need she had for him—and all hail Andraste for their Grey Warden stamina, because he was standing at full attention once again. Growling into the kiss, she rolled them over and pinned his wrists to the bed on either side of his head. She trailed her kisses over his jaw and down his neck, then back up again, nibbling on his earlobe. "Sit up," she whispered, teasingly tracing her tongue over the shell of his ear.

She released her grip on him, Alistair sitting up, and as soon as he was ready she climbed over him, straddling his thighs and grabbing his shoulders for support. Isabel bit her lip and gasped, her eyes falling closed as she sank down onto him in one fluid motion. He hissed, his eyes shut tight, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, rolling her hips over his and ripping a loud groan from his throat. A cacophony of moans and grunts filled the room as she began to move atop him, his hips snapping up to meet hers over and over. It wasn't long until they were dangling on the precipice, both so close to the edge.

Alistair lost it first, his face contorting with pleasure as her name left his lips a final time, the sight, sound, and feel of him tumbling over the edge dragging her right along with him. Isabel cried out as she tensed around him, her body trembling as her own pleasure radiated out through her body from her core.

They collapsed into a panting, sweaty heap of tangled limbs, completely spent. Isabel shifted the slightest bit so she could lie on his chest, and Alistair wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back as their heartbeats returned to normal.

"Mmm, that was nice," she murmured, nestling into the warmth of his embrace. "That was very, very nice."

"Thanks for the assistance, love," he said with a chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest.

She snorted a laugh. "You're very welcome, _your Majesty_."

Alistair groaned, and she giggled. "You have to stop saying it like _that_."

"Never." She propped her head up on his chest, her eyes landing on his. "It'll give you something to think about the next time you… tend to your needs," she said with a mischievous grin, and he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"I'm ever going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope."

He sighed, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "You are an evil, evil woman," he said as she leaned into his touch. "But I still love you, nonetheless."

Isabel grinned at him, her heart warming at his words. "I love you, too."


End file.
